Destiny
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: Haruka meets the girl that she has seen in her visions of the silence, Michiru. This is a story about how they fell in love. Haruka/Michiru R


Author's note: Hi! This is my first Haruka/Michiru fic. I hope that you like it and please remember to review!  
  
Prologue  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
Destiny. What do any of us have against destiny? Whatever we do to outrun it, it always finds a way to catch up. All we can do is toughen up and accept destiny the way it is. You could wish on all the shooting stars in the sky, and you would be wasting your time; there is no way to wish away, outrun, or destroy destiny. I would know, I'd been trying to outrun destiny all my life until I met her. I had never known her before, until Elza Grey, whom I knew through my track meets, introduced me to her. It changed everything. I didn't want to hear about destiny or changing the future; I was always running, running away from everything. I wanted to make a life for myself that had lots of happiness in it, but I realized that I could never truly be happy until I could stop running away. I tried my best to outrun my destiny, but in the end it got me. Speed, running and racing, I loved it, it helped me forget the visions that were coming to me. I didn't want to give in to destiny, but in the end I did, for her. She needed my help; she never could have gotten through it all without my help. Maybe our destiny was preset, or maybe we just thought it was, but either way; we are as we are and I know now I can never change it and it doesn't matter, for I never want to change it. Our story is twisted all right, but I think we sorted it out well and ended up right where we were supposed to. Now enough about me, here is our story....  
Chapter 1  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
I had never tried to outrun destiny as Haruka had, but there were many times that I tried to wish it away. When I learned I was Sailor Neptune, I have to admit, I had a hard time all by myself..  
  
3rd person  
  
"Michiru, Michiru?" Elza said, "Earth to Michiru!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been acting really weird" Elza said looking worried, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired" Michiru said, "See you in art class!"  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
At this I ran off, I never dropped any hints of my destiny or my mission, people would freak out and not to mention all the friends I would lose. It was hard knowing anytime evil could spring up, plus the thought in the back of my head knowing the world was counting on the success of my mission....  
  
3rd person  
  
'I sense a disturbance in the waters" Michiru thought.  
  
'What is this new disturbance?"  
  
" I must go and find out!"  
  
"Neptune planet power...MAKEUP!"  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
At this I ran away not caring who saw me. I took every short cut in the city to where the disturbance was. That was one of the hardest battles by myself.  
  
3rd person  
  
"Be ready Syne" Eudial stated.  
  
"Syyyne" (Syne was a fan type heart snatcher)  
  
"Target locked" Eudial said.  
  
BANG!  
  
A farmer's son screamed as his heart crystal shot out his back.  
  
"Ha ha, the heart crystal is mine!" Eudial exclaimed.  
  
"That's what you think!" Sailor Neptune shouted.  
  
"The waters of the deep blue sea of Neptune roar and the soldier of Neptune will fend off all evil!"  
  
"Oh no! Not you again!" Eudial exclaimed, "Get her Syne!"  
  
"Let's turn on the fight, Bbroooooom!!" Syne said pushing some buttons on her shoulder.  
  
Sailor Neptune ignored Syne and jumped at Eudial, stealing the heart crystal.  
  
"No powers" Sailor Neptune said softly returning the heart crystal to its owner.  
  
"Another useless crystal" Eudial said.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted barely missing Eudial.  
  
"I'm outta here" Eudial said, "Why don't you blow this brat away Syne?"  
  
"Suuuure" Syne said.  
  
A swirl of wind emerged from Syne.  
  
"Have you ever tried this setting?" Syne said, "It'll blow you away!"  
  
"Not in this century!" Sailor Neptune said as Syne fired some wind at her.  
  
"You've felt the summer breeze, now it's time for the hurricane! Bwahahahaha!" Syne said spinning around.  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
That battle was one of the hardest. Just fighting alone was hard. My attacks didn't hit two times. Syne's were dead accurate; they hit every time. People at school were starting to notice that I was worn down and tired. I had to come up with an excuse for my tiredness....  
  
"Michiru are you okay?" Elza asked, "Why are you so tired all the time?"  
  
"Um."  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
I had to come up with an excuse and quick. I was running out of time..  
  
3rd person  
  
"I joined a gym and it's just exhausting!" Michiru said.  
  
"Wow!" Elza said, "That's so cool!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hey, I'll introduce you to one of my track friends tomorrow, then maybe we can exercise together!"  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
One of her track friends? Girl or guy? Would they like me? I didn't know, but if it was a guy, I could sure use a date for prom!  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
My friend Elza told me that day that she would introduce me to one of her friends from art class. Probably some snobby, popular girl. I never really liked the people Elza introduced to me.  
  
3rd person  
  
"Come on Elza, let's race before it gets too late and I have to go!" Haruka said.  
  
"Okay fine, but I already know you're going to win" Elza replied.  
  
"Ready?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Go"  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
We ran. I always ran faster than Elza. The visions were coming again. I couldn't stop running, even when the race was over I told Elza that I wanted to run a few more laps or until her friend got here.  
  
3rd person  
  
"Hello, Elza" Michiru said running up to her, "Sorry I'm late!"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"Where's your friend?" Michiru asked looking around.  
  
"Right there" Elza said pointing to Haruka who was running, "She'll be here soon, she just wants to finish this lap.  
  
Haruka's POV I didn't want to stop running, but I knew that I had to. As soon as I stopped, I felt my destiny, my visions, catch up to me. They were like an unwanted wave of emotions. My visions fore told my destiny, right? I couldn't stop running; the visions were too horrible. Sure I had stopped for a while, but right after Elza and her friend left, what would I do? Run? Ride my motorcycle and push it to the limits? How fast could I go? How much longer would I be able to run away?  
  
3rd person  
  
Haruka walked over to Elza and Michiru.  
  
"Hey," Haruka said.  
  
"Hey, Haruka" Elza said, "This is my friend Michiru."  
  
"Hi" Michiru said.  
  
"Hi" Haruka said.  
  
Haruka's POV Who was this girl? She looked so much like the aqua-haired senshi that I had spoken to so many times in my visions. She had the glint in her eyes that gave away that she possessed knowledge beyond her years. Was she possibly the sea senshi that I had dreamt of for so long?  
  
Michiru's POV She seemed so different up close. She always seemed more relaxed around her friends. Why did she suddenly seem so nervous? I had watched her for a while, thinking she may be a target for the Deathbusters. Her heart seemed pure enough. She was so different.  
  
"Um" Elza said feeling the tension between her two friends, "Haruka this is Michiru, Michiru this is Haruka."  
  
"Um," Michiru said, "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same" Haruka said.  
  
"Michiru is in my art class, Haruka, her paintings are very good," Elza said trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Oh, they are, are they?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I guess you could say that" Michiru said, "Maybe you wouldn't mind posing for one of my pictures?"  
  
"No thanks, I don't like that sort of thing." Haruka said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later" Elza said trying to get out of the situation.  
  
"See ya" Haruka said.  
  
"Um, yeah, see you in art class" Michiru said.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
After Elza left the tension just built more. We didn't get along very well. I thought she was stuck up and she thought I was mean.  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
We definitely couldn't have gotten off worse. It was so obvious that she thought I was stuck up that it wasn't even funny. After a while we both left. Neither of us gained another friend that day; we both hated each other's guts. But, the good news was I found a date to the prom that day.  
Author's note: I hope you liked it! Please tell me if you liked it and look for the next chapter soon! 


End file.
